Persephone
Persephone is an ork-controlled world in the Pegasus Gulf. Prior to the One Day War, it was the Imperial agri-world Persephone. Its ecology mostly consists of viable farmland and treacherous bayous. Its one and only hive was the target of WAAAGH! Gargrim, and additionally the staging point for the Tau's 4th Sphere of Expansion towards Ultramar. Despite the valiant defence put up by nearby Guard regiments and an unknown Iron Hands successor, in addition to the intervention of Craftworld El'Doryyn, the city fell to the orkish horde within the day, and by mid-day of the second day of fighting, the orks turned on their Tau allies and drove them off the planet as well. Pre-Invasion Prior to the One Day War, Persephone was a trading hub and primary agricultural provider for the entirety of the Pegasus Gulf. Being the closest of the main colonies in the Gulf to the central body of the Imperium- and Ultramar- Persephone was incredibly prosperous in comparison to the other worlds in the subsector. Over 40% of the surface area of the world was covered in land, upwards of 60% of which was fertile, relatively even soil. Persephone's yearly crop output fed the entire Gulf six times over. Most of the world's population was centralized around Hive Persephone, the only large civilian centre on world, and also the only commercial spaceport. There are hundreds of space elevators dotting the countrysides to ease the shipping of crops and goods, but these were reserved for Administratum purposes, and only lifted grain. Massive combines imported from the neighbouring Vandal Reach eased harvest efforts substantially. Each harvester was the size of a hab bloc, and capable of being run and maintained by a single servant of the Imperium. The combines migrated across the landmasses reaping crops and replanting and fertilizing them behind it as it made its rounds from space elevator to space elevator. Last seen, many of these harvesters have been repurposed by the orks into war machines. Hive Persephone Hive Persephone itself was divided into many hab districts and commercial areas, but the most prominent areas of the city included the centrally located Cathedral of St. Ivar, the hydro-electric power facility that powered the city by processing the surrounding swamp water, and the Departmento Munitorum storehouses near the noble districts. The Governor's Palace was particularly opulent and spectacular. Post-Invasion Now that Persephone was been abandoned by the Imperium, greenskins run rampant and infest the city, which has been renamed "The Kauldron." They have reproduced and spread through the bayous and farmland around the city as well, hunting down all human settlements. For the eight months between the One Day War, and the climax of the Ravenforge Expeditions, the Kauldron was ruled over by the orkish Warlord Gargrim the Black, and has served as the orks' main base of operations in the Gulf. Under Gargrim's orders, hundreds of clans and their billions of orks have spread out from Persephone in all directions to conquer and pillage the defenceless frontier worlds nearby. Eventually, having grown impatient with the incompetence of the warboss sent to deal with the ork splinter faction, Gargrim himself mustered his fleet to invade Ravenforge himself. Many of the cruisers and battleships in his fleet were built from dismantled hive spires, and Gargrim's own capital ship ''Gork's Boot ''was built from the salvaged wreckage of the Imperial Palace. In wake of Gargrim's departure, Persephone has descended into (even further) anarchy as the hundreds of rival warbosses scramble to fill the power vacuum left behind. It is believed the orks have unleashed nuclear warheads upon one another and plunged the world into global nuclear winter. After Gargrim and the orkish fleet returned from Ravenforge, the warlord mustered all the loyal bosses he could before once again departing, this time for Tempest. Just recently, Gargrim has returned to the Kauldron and has extended the city using the ruins of the hauled Castle Gallant, and restored some semblance of order to the burgeoning orkish empire, with Persephone as its seat. Category:Planet Category:Location